Jet Jaguar (Legacy of Ultra Continuity)
Jet Jaguar is a sentient robot that is a member of the Anti Kaiju Defense Force and appears in Ultraman Legacy, History Jet Jaguar was a robot built by the late scientist Goro Ibuki, that was built based on the Ultramen to be a hero that could save and protect the world. Goro later got a job with the AKDF, and continued working on the robot. Unfortunately, Goro died of natural causes, leaving Jet Jaguar to carry on his legacy. The robot had also developed sentience due to Goro's AI experiments, and soon joined the AKDF to fulfill the purpose his "father" had created him for, to become a hero.Jet Jaguar would eventually become a member of the main team of the AKDF's Japanese division. The other members quickly became accustomed to the robot, and it was like he was another member of the team. Jet Jaguar went along on many missions with the team, strengthening his connection to humanity. When Ishiro joined the team, he began experimenting with Jet Jaguar and trying to find ways to upgrade the robot, specifically size-changing technology. Eventually, this would pay off and Jet Jaguar would gain the ability to change his size, being able to go from his standard size to that of an Ultra. Jet Jaguar first displayed this ability against the Kaiju Megalon, and in addition to his programmed-in martial arts abilities, was able to defeat Megalon and force him into retreat. Jet Jaguar would occasionally this use this ability against other opponents as well, usually when Ultraman Legacy was down or unable to fight a certain monster. Later on in the series, in an effort to become more helpful to the team, Jet downloaded the entire AKDF Kaiju database into his memory banks, granting him the ability to easily recall information when needed. Jet Jaguar would last be seen during Legacy's final battle on Earth (TBA) and later bidding the Ultra farewell with a handshake before Legacy departed to engage in the Battle for The Land of Light. Abilities and Weapons * AKDF Blaster. Jet Jaguar wields a standard AKDF weapon to use in combat while human-sized. * Strength. Jet is noticeably stronger than the average human, being able to hold his own against various aliens. * Environmental adaptability. Jet Jaguar can easily adapt to the environments, such as underwater and extreme temperatures, as unlike humans, he does not need to breath, nor does he feel heat or cold. * Size Change. Jet Jaguar's most well known ability, he can change his size to grow to the size of an Ultra or shrink to the size of an Ultra or to even microscopic size, the latter only being used against Dally. In his Kaiju sized form, Jet Jaguar's strength can match the likes of Legacy or Godzilla. * Martial Arts Prowess. Jet Jaguar is skilled in all forms of human martial arts, and can pick up new fighting techniques with ease. * Flight. Jet Jaguar can fly at speeds that match the AKDF's jets. * Radar. Jet Jaguar can use two antennae on his head to locate items or beings. * Flashlight Eyes. Jet Jaguar can, when needed, emit powerful lights from his eyes to light up dark areas. In his giant size, these can be used to the same effect of Kiyla's eye flashes. * Armor. Jet Jeguar's metallic armor is much more durable than human skin, allowing him to survive even blasts from aliens or Kaiju. Trivia * Jet Jaguar's inclusion as a main character in the series may possibly be the most spotlight he's ever gotten. * Jet Jaguar was the very first Non-Ultra hero that was not a good Kaiju to be considered for the series. * Jet Jaguar first using his size-changing ability against Megalon is a reference to his debut film. * Render by Wikizilla. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Other Heroes Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Allies Category:Robots Category:Godzilla Monsters